


Подарок северу

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Ты никогда не знаешь, где ждет главная опасность.





	Подарок северу

Снег был хрусткий и плотный. Сверху его покрывала тонкая корка льда; шаги гулко раздавались в тишине, их отзвук отскакивал от заиндевевших стволов деревьев вместе с редкими испуганными белками, застывая в морозном воздухе.

Аомине хотелось ссать.

Он дошагал до ближайшего дерева, стащил зубами меховую рукавицу и, так и зажав ее, дернул завязки на штанах, вытащил член, который тут же обожгло холодом.

«Дожили, блядь. Ссать посреди леса. Молча, чтоб никто не заметил. Охренеть».

Две недели назад, когда Аомине первый раз за дорогу отвернулся к кусту, чтобы отлить, «никто» уселся на корточки рядом и уставился на него с самой гнусной рожей.

— Ну, надо же, — протянул «никто». — А говорят, у вас на севере почти все воины — обрезанные. А командиры и вовсе кастрированные, чтобы ни на что, кроме боя, не отвлекаться по жизни. Вот же удивительные создания люди, врут как дышат. Ты не обращай на меня внимания, не обращай, Аоминеччи. Тут никого нет.

Аомине стиснул зубы, затянул завязки штанов и поплелся обратно к лагерю. Из-за деревьев поднимался жиденький дымок.

«Говорил же, никаких костров без лишней надобности, пока идем вдоль границы. Засранцы. Придушу кого-нибудь».

Аомине прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, кого ему больше всего хотелось придушить своими руками, но, к сожалению, после этого вздернули бы его самого — или разжаловали до рядовых, отправив рыть выгребные ямы. Или, еще лучше, вычерпывать их, когда наполнятся.

Он сплюнул и зашагал быстрей. Стало жарко. Ясно как день, кто в очередной раз достал всех своим нытьем о страшной северной зиме и захотел погреться у огня. Его бы отправить чистить лошадей и уронить рожей в их свежее дерьмо...

Какого черта. С каких это пор его стала волновать служба и звания? Он всегда был наемником, им и остался, даже имея в подчинении добрую половину уцелевшей армии. «Злую половину оставь своему королю», — улыбался ему скотина Имаеши. Но платил. Сперва — за ночные вылазки к вражеским лагерям, достаточно рискованные, чтобы на них нельзя было послать обычных слюнтяев и чтобы Аомине не отказывался от такого заработка. 

Не то, чтобы ему нравилось убивать. Он просто знал, в чем хорош, и любил оставаться в своем деле лучшим. Потом он стал получать больше денег и больше бойцов для вылазок, потом из ночных они стали дневными, потом он начал отдавать команды, потому что с ними все двигались куда живее.

Не то, чтобы он хотел командовать, ну уж нет, увольте. Просто не любил тратить время на лишние движения — и другим не позволял. 

К концу войны он пришел с десятком полков, ноющим в дурную погоду шрамом на левом боку и надоевшей до зубовного скрежета улыбкой Имаеши, обещавшего сделать его командующим армией через пару лет. Или пару войн. «Будет весело, вот увидишь. Тебе не придется скучать».

Да пошел он.

Ему хватило, больше пока что не хочется — эта закончилась, оставив от войска едва ли четверть, а от страны — черт знает что. Девки больше не улыбались и не пели в тавернах, стали тощие и бледные как смерть, а приличного вина он не видел уже несколько месяцев. Лето после войны прошло, урожай убирать было некому. Ни браги, ни хлеба, одно гордое звание победителей, которым сыт не будешь.

Соседи с запада хищно смотрят, выжидая удобный момент, расслабляться нельзя. Особенно, когда идешь с отрядом вдоль границы — именно там самый короткий путь, да и когда Аомине боялся опасности.

Особенно, когда возвращаешься домой из побежденной и твоими, в том числе, руками страны, и везешь самой редкой на свете скотине — своему королю — подарок, который может легко забрать у него это звание.

Нет, не короля, конечно же.

— Аоминеччи! Ну где ты был так долго? Я уже успел заскучать. Нет, постой, неужели... Неужели ты и в самом деле отправился искать мне в подарок ту сладкую застывшую смолу, о которой я столько слышал?

— Я повешу тебя на поводьях твоей лошади. И как следует огрею ее по заду.

— Я тоже очень скучал, пока тебя не было.

Хрен с тем, кем его считают Имаеши и подчиненные.

Он был и остался наемником — и за то, что оказался вынужден везти через две страны иноземную шлюху, не имея возможности ни убить, ни покалечить ее, он потребует столько золота, сколько весил бы ее гроб. Не пустой, разумеется.

 

Это с самого начала было хреновой идеей, но Имаеши то ли и в самом деле был серьезно ранен в одной из последних битв, то ли так хорошо притворялся обессилевшим, что отказаться не вышло.

— Я приеду позже следом за дипломатами, а ты пока прими приглашение моего южного брата и наведайся к ним. Посмотри, нельзя ли извлечь какую-то выгоду из того, что там после нас осталось, — улыбался тот, щурясь, и довольно кивал слуге, робко подкладывавшему под его спину еще одну подушку. — Представляешь, тебя он тоже весьма хотел бы повидать. О тебе уже слухи ходят, непобедимый генерал северной армии. Южане нижайше просят поглядеть на их собственную — ее остатки — и решить, как следует их муштровать. Мы же теперь с ними друзья. Друзьям надо помогать.

Аомине было все равно. Ну, разве что самую малость интересно — он-то знал, что вражеская армия проиграла вовсе не из-за слабости, просто их было меньше, и погода встретила их не приветливее северных солдат. Эти люди бились храбро и отчаянно всю зиму, а к весне дело решилось не в их пользу.

Аомине было странно, что они обратились за советом именно к нему. 

Еще ему хотелось посмотреть страну. Дома была серая тоска, завывавшая по опустевшим дворам осень, а на юге хотя бы тепло.

Оно его и в самом деле встретило.

Журчали фонтаны, томные девушки при дворе улыбались сладко и многообещающе, томные юноши ни в чем от них не отставали. Аомине кривился, пил оказавшееся кисловатым вино и молча кивал на смотрах того, что теперь называлось армией. На него глядели кто с опаской, кто с тщательно скрываемым ужасом, — словом, ничего нового, и скоро ему стало скучно. 

Желание испытывать чужих людей прошло, и он объявил об отъезде.

— Очень жаль, что мой северный брат чувствует недомогание. — Южный правитель, разноглазый, низкорослый, выглядящий куда моложе своего возраста, ничуть не походил на Имаеши внешне, но неуловимо напоминал его, как только раскрывал рот. — Я с нетерпением жду его послов и дипломатов. Надеюсь, их дорога окажется легка, и они прибудут на следующей неделе, как и ожидалось. Их ждет самый теплый прием, уверяю вас. Я передаю моему брату пожелания выздоровления. И небольшой подарок, который ускорит его исцеление.

Он даже не хлопнул в ладоши — просто сомкнул кончики пальцев, — и в комнату мгновенно вошел звенящий золотыми браслетами и шуршащий тканью широких штанов молодой слуга. Аомине хотел было взять у него длинный, в руку, украшенный камнями ларец, но слуга рассмеялся и легко увернулся.

— Без меня подарок не будет полным, — проговорил он с легким, но ужасно раздражающим акцентом, растягивая слова. Наклонил голову к плечу, звякнув длинной серьгой, и стал рассматривать Аомине, скользя взглядом с головы до пят. Как в меду вымазывал. Аомине скривился. 

— Он знает языки так же хорошо, как и искусство танца и пения. Я просто хочу подарить своему северному брату немного южного солнца. Оно исцеляет любые хвори. — Правитель коротко кивнул Аомине, и тому ничего не оставалось, как отправиться в обратный путь.

 

О южных землях ходили странные слухи. Поговаривали, что каждый житель прячет за растянутыми в улыбке губами острое лезвие под языком. Поэтому местных девок, ластящихся к нему, словно кошки, Аомине сразу разворачивал к себе спиной и утыкал лицом в подушку. На всякий случай.

Он не верил в слухи и легенды. Про самих северян говаривали, что в лютую стужу они греются, купаясь в горячей человеческой крови.

Подарочек южного правителя болтал об этом без умолку, то и дело широко распахивая глаза и норовя прижаться теплым боком во время привалов. От этого ныли шрам под ребрами и голова. 

Болтать он начал, едва они отъехали от душно пахнущей поздними розами столицы.

— Кисе. — Он тронул свою лошадь пятками и оказался рядом с Аомине. — Меня зовут Кисе, о суровый северный воин, о гроза южных холмов, о проливатель багряных рек. Можно мне потрогать твой меч?

Аомине поперхнулся ругательством и что-то рыкнул.

К концу первой недели он понял, что обратная дорога займет у них как минимум вдвое больше времени и грозит растянуться на черт знает сколько.

— Эй, ты, — процедил Аомине после очередного затянувшегося привала, едва сдерживая желание довезти подарок по частям. — Быстро сел на лошадь и двинулся. Тебя никто ждать не будет.

— Меня зовут Кисе, я же говорил. Кисе. — На шею коня Аомине легла рука с широкой ладонью и тонким запястьем, легко погладила, тронула ухо. Животное прикрыло глаза и замерло. Кисе придержал другой рукой поводья и поднял взгляд. Улыбнулся — по-южному, одними губами, не показывая зубов, и Аомине снова подумал об остром жале во рту. — Кисе. Называй меня по имени, будь добр.

Он слегка тянул звуки, «Кис-с-се» выходило у него напоминающим шипение змей, и это раздражало. 

Аомине не любил, когда люди пытались изображать из себя то, чем не были. 

Длинные пальцы переместились на его бедро и погладили тем же отстраненно-ласковым движением, что и шею коня минуту назад.

— Будешь мешаться под ногами — пойдешь за отрядом пешком.

— А ты уверен, что с ценным подарком можно так поступать? — Пальцы скользнули выше и крепко обхватили луку седла. Конь косил на Кисе глазом, но не двигался с места, стоя как вкопанный. — И что ты знаешь его настоящую цену? Мой повелитель никогда не допускает ошибок. Если он что-то дарит, то уверен, что подарок придется по душе. Думаешь, я простой слуга? Я — сокровище.

Аомине сплюнул, дернул поводья, и конь словно очнулся ото сна, мотнул головой и пошел, всхрапывая. Аомине тоже мотнул, разминая шею и отгоняя раздражение. Нахрен ему сдались эти южные нравы. Сказано — довезти, он довезет в целости, а там пусть Имаеши сам думает, что делать с таким счастьем. Война приносила Аомине деньги, но он слишком соскучился по миру с вкусной выпивкой и едой, с песнями девчонок в пышных юбках, поэтому не станет рисковать лишний раз. 

Про южного правителя и его характер ходили самые скверные слухи, и злить его, даже по мелочи, не хотелось. Аомине ожидал увидеть чужую страну в руинах, но не нашел их. Армии, впрочем, он тоже не нашел, и это успокаивало, но угроза с запада становилась все серьезней, и допустить его объединения с пока дружественным побежденным югом было нельзя — тогда север оказался бы загнан в капкан, как зверь. Какими бы острыми ни были его клыки, он подохнет с голоду.

Аомине чертыхнулся и пустил лошадь галопом. 

Если бы скотина Имаеши сейчас это все услышал, не избежать ему командования армией. Или чего похуже.

 

Они пересекли границу к началу второй недели, и дома стало ощутимо холодней. Приторный цветочный запах южных городов никуда не делся — Кисе нес его за собой, в волосах, в складках расшитой золотом парчовой накидки, подбитой мехом, на подметках высоких сапог из мягкой кожи. Он все время оказывался неподалеку, отирался рядом, клал ладонь на плечо Аомине, гладил между ушей его коня, глядя на него самого так, словно это ему чешет затылок.

Донимал расспросами про всякий бред навроде все той же кровавой бани, спасающей от зимних холодов.

— Ты тронутый, что ли? 

— Я сам слышал! Два года назад Сай ездил с купцами и говорил, что видел, как северяне сидят по шею в наполненных кровью ямах. Я запомнил, потому что он рассказывал господину нашему правителю, что это был точь-в-точь цвет его волос.

— Завтра к вечеру сам в такой яме посидишь. Погреешься. Достал ныть, что холодно. 

— Но холодно же, Аоминеччи! А где вы возьмете кровь? Тебе затем нужно так много людей с собой? Или мы убьем местных?

Поганец приноровился коверкать его имя на южный манер, и в чужих устах оно звучало странно и непривычно.

К вечеру не успели, но после ночлега, выдвинувшись рано утром к западу, чтобы срезать путь — и заодно поглядеть, что творится на границе, — они-таки добрались до обещанных «ям».

— Полезай. Будешь сидеть, пока сам не станешь такого цвета. Может, после этого прекратишь всех донимать. 

Аомине едва успел снять плащ и потянул рубаху, как Кисе уже стоял перед ним голый и изумленно глядел на багряную воду, осторожно пробуя ее ступней. 

— Это глина? Или такое растение со спорами? Хотя нет, в здешнем климате вряд ли. Под землей пласт железной руды?

Аомине толкнул его между лопаток и впервые за долгое время почувствовал радость, глядя, как, неловко взмахнув руками, падает и барахтается Кисе. Наконец, он уселся и убрал с лица налипшие волосы.

— А если бы я утонул, Аоминеччи? — укоризненно протянул он, но тут же блаженно вздохнул и опустился ниже, так что вода заплескалась у самого его подбородка.

Аомине закончил раздеваться, пожал плечами и уселся сам, откинув голову на покрытый влажным мхом камень. 

— Ты же сокровище. Такое не тонет.

Кисе обиженно замолчал. Аомине прикрыл глаза. Было хорошо. Долетали запахи костра и горячей еды, звуки перебранки солдат, плеск воды в соседних источниках, куда полезли те, кто не был занят готовкой и лошадьми. Сюда никто не лез, и Аомине был бы им благодарен, если бы не чувствовал сейчас особенно ясно, что все эти люди ничего для него не значат. Его не любили, ему завидовали, но никто не решался сказать ему слова поперек, а кто решился еще давно — уже ничего не мог сказать. Он тяготился ненужным званием и ненужной ответственностью, он не просил о них. Он просто хотел быть хорош в своем деле и не понимал, отчего другие не хотят того же. Они воевали, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, и слушались его приказов, чтобы остаться в живых. Им не нужна была победа. Им не хотелось стать сильнее врага, почувствовать свою силу — то единственное, что дает чувство настоящей свободы. Азарта. Ощущения, что крепко держишь в руках судьбу, норовящую выскользнуть ужом. Им просто хотелось выжить.

Аомине открыл глаза.

Кисе сидел напротив и глядел на него неотрывно, не улыбаясь. Он казался непривычно серьезным и напряженным, несмотря на тепло и покой.

— Все хотел спросить — ты что, с детства мечтал плясать перед теми и ложиться под тех, кто больше платит? — лениво проговорил Аомине, нехотя поднимая руку из воды и отирая пот со лба.

— А разве ты не делаешь то же самое, Аоминеччи? — Кисе впервые улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и в этой улыбке не было ничего сладкого.

Аомине хмыкнул и полез за одеждой.

— Сколько тебе нужно заплатить, чтобы ты лег под кого-то, Аоминеччи? Под меня? Сколько золота?

— Если ты всякий раз будешь обижаться, когда я называю вещи своими именами — например, шлюху шлюхой, — то лучше бы тебе не тратить время попусту. — Аомине оделся, накинул плащ и завязал под горлом, поправил ножны на боку. Нужно потренироваться с кем-нибудь, он давно не нагружал левую руку. Когда его ранили в левый бок, он стал носить меч справа, так было удобней. Какое-то время сражался, держа его в непривычной руке. Ничего. Привык. К тому же, когда рана затянулась, это помогло не дать задеревенеть стянутым рубцом мышцам.

Вот только тренировки он совсем забросил — к чему они, если и так знаешь, что победа за тобой?

— Какие обиды, ну что ты. — Кисе поднялся и запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы, привычно улыбаясь плотно сомкнутыми губами. Красноватые капли стекали по нему, и Аомине с удивлением понял, что перед ним не изнеженное тело, а сухие мышцы. Если добавить пару шрамов и забыть о смазливой физиономии, Кисе почти ничем не отличался от него самого. 

— Долго не красуйся, отморозишь себе все, зарабатывать нечем будет. И возьмешь за обедом двойную порцию — видать, очень рьяно трудился в столице, тощий слишком.

— Ничего лишнего, Аоминеччи, — пропел Кисе и улыбнулся еще шире, не торопясь выходить из воды и одеться потеплее, словно позабыв о своем вечном нытье. Его полувставший член слегка подрагивал. Аомине сплюнул на землю и развернулся. Кисе рассмеялся ему в спину. — Ничего лишнего. И все мое со мной. 

 

На пару дней вернулось тепло. Кисе повеселел, перестал страдальчески вздыхать и кутаться в свои одежки и все чаще посылал лошадь вперед, вертя головой по сторонам и с любопытством разглядывая знаменитые северные леса и маячащие невдалеке горы. 

— Это та скала, с которой скинули жену Егера Смелого?

— Нет. Это та скала, с которой она сама сбросилась, когда он достал ее. Хочешь проследить весь полет от начала до конца?

Кисе рассмеялся, угостил коня Аомине невесть откуда взявшимся яблоком и отъехал в сторону.

Вскоре пришлось остановиться — захромали сразу две лошади, и Аомине приказал разобраться, в чем дело. 

Кисе носился по лагерю, хлопая на стылом ветру отнятым у кого-то серым плащом, хохотал, рассказывал небылицы и даже пристроился помешивать похлебку в котелке, напевая что-то вполголоса на родном языке, протяжном и певучем, пока его не прогнали от костра — впрочем, беззлобно, скорее чтобы не опрокинул на себя варево: размахивать руками он был горазд.

— Чего тебе неймется? — лениво протянул Аомине, проверяя подпругу у своего коня. Он не выспался, от нежданной перемены в погоде несильно, но противно ныли виски и рубец на боку, хотелось нормально пожрать и лечь с девкой попышнее, а потом не вылезать из постели два дня.

Кисе фыркнул, подпрыгнул, ухватившись за толстую ветку, повис, качнулся туда, обратно, и вдруг легко очутился наверху. Замер на мгновение на вытянутых напряженных руках, тронул носками сапог верхние тонкие ветви — и снова вернулся на землю, описав в воздухе полукруг.

Аомине моргнул, фыркнул и усмехнулся.

— Циркач просто. Южные господа любят трахаться вниз башкой?

— Акробат. — Кисе прижал ладонь к груди и коротко поклонился. — А гибкость еще никому не мешала, Аоминеччи. Ни в движениях, ни в характере. Уж поверь мне.

— Эй, покажи-ка еще разок! Я не разглядел, — попросил кто-то из солдат, и Кисе охотно описал еще один круг в воздухе, потом сделал сальто, прошелся на руках.

«Как дети малые. Покажи игрушку, они обо всем думать забудут».

— Чтобы лошади были готовы через полчаса, — приказал Аомине и уселся подремать на сложенном плаще под деревом, следя из-под полуприкрытых век за тем, как Кисе развлекает солдат. 

Теперь стало ясно, отчего в нем не было изнеженной хрупкости слуг для постели. Пресыщенные господа любят трахаться с выдумкой — и на юге, и на севере, везде одинаково. Просто в какой-то момент стало выгоднее делать кульбиты не на ярмарочных площадях. 

Кисе двигался, слегка запыхавшись и раскрасневшись с отвычки, но плавно и уверенно. Он скинул плащ и остался в светлой рубахе, которая липла к мокрому от пота телу. Облизал яркие губы и улыбнулся, глядя на Аомине. 

Тот хмыкнул. Имаеши и в самом деле ждал занятный подарок. 

Он снова прикрыл глаза и тут же распахнул их, заслышав свист — до боли знакомый ненавистный звук, обрывающийся всегда и везде человеческим хрипом.

Кисе вскрикнул, отшатнулся. Когда прямо к его ногам рухнул труп со стрелой в горле, Аомине уже был на ногах, сжимая обеими руками рукоять меча. 

«Ну же, покажитесь, трусливые твари. Давайте. Не лишайте меня развлечения».

Стреляли недолго. 

Лучники из отряда Аомине безошибочно посылали стрелы в ответ, а вскоре с противоположной стороны поляны раздались лязг металла и рев.

С западной, чтоб им сдохнуть, тварям. С западной. 

— Возьми его меч и лезь в какую-нибудь нору, чтоб я не видел тебя! — бросил он растерянно застывшему над трупом Кисе и побежал на звук.

Их было много, очень много, они были злые, заросшие бородами и бряцающие тяжелыми металлическими панцирями. Аомине расхохотался. Расправиться с ними будет легче легкого, а пара трупов из своего отряда — невысокая цена за неплохое веселье.

Он улыбнулся, быстро уходя от удара широкого двуручника, качнулся в сторону, сделал обманный выпад и тут же вонзил меч в горло. Вытащил, бросился влево, отбил удар, выбил чужое оружие из рук и вогнал клинок почти до середины в пах выпучившего глаза врага. 

Враги. Развлечение. Деньги. Аомине оскалился, обернулся прикрикнуть на своих людей, и улыбка сошла с его лица.

Их было много, очень много, чужие воины валили отовсюду, словно ждали его отряд за каждым деревом, в каждой щели, под каждым камнем. С западной стороны, где стоял высокий черный лес, с восточной, откуда начали снова лететь стрелы. Аомине зарычал и понесся обратно к поляне, где кипел бой. Он ввалился в самую гущу и ни о чем уже больше не думал. Горячая чужая кровь обжигала, застилала глаза алым, он утирал лицо и скалился, вгоняя меч в очередное заросшее бородой горло. Еще одно. И еще. Трусы, они берут количеством, но рано или поздно все сдохнут. На него с ревом повалился очередной труп, из рассеченного горла хлестало. Аомине оттолкнул тяжелое тело и вытер лицо рукавом, слепо моргая — пот и чужая кровь разъедали глаза, мешая смотреть.

— Аоминеччи! — раздалось сверху громко и отчаянно, и рядом спрыгнул с дерева Кисе. Позади лязгнула сталь — совсем близко, словно над ухом, Аомине развернулся и поймал согнувшегося пополам Кисе, отшвырнул его себе за спину и добил оскалившего окровавленный рот с раздробленными зубами чужака. 

Тело глухо ударило о землю, звякнул о мелкий камень панцирь.

В навалившейся тишине Аомине медленно выпрямился и обернулся. На поляне, густо и щедро усеянной трупами, хрипло дышали только двое — он и Кисе. 

Сидящий на земле Кисе сглотнул, закашлялся, попытался улыбнуться и вытянулся между неподвижных тел.

— Успел, успел. Это хорошо, — пробормотал он и прикрыл глаза. 

Улыбка у него была кривая, и Аомине вдруг стало так тоскливо и тошно, что захотелось как следует врезать по ней кулаком. 

— Хотел искупаться в крови, как суровые северяне, кретин? Ну как? Понравилось? — процедил он сквозь зубы, опускаясь рядом.

Идиот не перестал улыбаться и не ответил Аомине. На его рубахе расплывалось такое же кривое, как улыбка, и такое же нестираемое мерзкое красное пятно.

 

Во время боя лошади разбежались, какие не успели — валялись рядом с подмерзающими трупами. Солнце заходило, холод пробирал до костей, и Аомине пришлось тащить все-таки пришедшего в себя наскоро перевязанного Кисе, пару фляг, хлеб с солониной в заплечном мешке и несколько подбитых мехом плащей на себе. Под ногами похрустывал тонкий ледок, покрывший подтаявшие было днем лужицы. Аомине упрямо брел вперед, туда, где чернели близкие горы. Они высились, разрезая высокое морозное небо непроглядными пиками. Аомине вдохнул стылый воздух, поудобнее перехватил тихо стонущего сквозь стиснутые зубы Кисе и пошел дальше. 

Луна стояла уже высоко, когда промерзшая земля под ногами сменилась каменистой почвой, и Аомине понял, что они пришли к подножию. Его можно было обогнуть справа и дальше идти вдоль гор — хребет проходил по границе между государствами, и неподалеку должен был быть пост, а правее на другом конце леса — тракт. Но после сегодняшнего веселья Аомине слабо верилось, что он найдет кого-то живого в первом, а до второго было пару дней пешком.

Кисе сейчас не смог бы сделать и двух шагов самостоятельно.

Еще перед тем, как уйти с поляны, думал ли Аомине о том, чтобы быстро добить раненого, который, пусть по своей тупости, но все же рисковал жизнью, чтобы прикрыть ему спину? Конечно. Но, видимо, слишком долго, потому что ублюдок разлепил веки, посмотрел на него и перестал, наконец, улыбаться, прохрипев тихо:

— Я показал тебе еще не все свои трюки. Видел бы ты, как я жонглирую мячами.

Аоине расхохотался, громко и зло. Думал ли он? Да, разумеется. Хотел ли?..

— Не сможешь через сутки встать сам — останешься валяться на земле.

— Я живучий, — кивнул бледный Кисе и, прокусив губу, поднялся, ухватившись за плечо Аомине. — Мне почти не больно. Просто крови очень много было, я испугался... Прости. Идем. Только ларец возьмем. Пожалуйста. Он очень важен. Ты не представляешь, насколько.

Аомине выругался и захватил и его, не задавая, впрочем, лишних вопросов. Ему не было дела до таких игр. Он был чертовски зол, вот и все. И страшно устал.

Заночевали в неглубокой пещере с низким сводом. Вход прикрывали разросшиеся за лето и высохшие растения, заметить их не должны были. Аомине вслушивался в тишину, пока не оглох, и к утру растолкал Кисе, пообещав прирезать, если он пропустит хоть один шорох снаружи.

Он спал долго и глубоко, проснувшись, к удивлению, уже после полудня. Тревога не ощущалась, серый воздух был тих. Медленно падал снег, редкий, подтаивающий на голой земле. Кисе глядел на него, как завороженный, и не заметил даже, как Аомине открыл глаза и уставился на него.

Он и в самом деле выглядел куда лучше, чем вчера. Без серег и браслетов, в выпачканной землей и кровью одежде и с чужим плащом на плечах он казался обычным уставшим после сражения бойцом. Ничего особенного.

Кисе, наконец, почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и повернулся, мгновенно растянув губы в улыбке и снова становясь самим собой. Глядя на него, Аомине внезапно ощутил какое-то смутное беспокойство, но оно мелькнуло и исчезло, оставив только чувство усталости, голода и злости.

— Никогда не думал плясать на чужих трупах с мечом в руке? Ты и вправду живучий.

— А тебе никогда не приходило в голову покинуть север, Аоминеччи?

Аомине пожал плечами, и в самом деле не зная, что ответить.

— Я люблю зиму. Это вы на юге избалованы жарой, вот и маетесь вечно.

— Вы — воины вечного холода, это верно, — кивнул Кисе, усаживаясь рядом с ним. — Вы выживали в заснеженных землях, вам некогда было думать. А мы — мыслители. Тепло и щедрая природа дает возможность не волноваться о крове и еде, но позволяет мечтать. Мы мечтатели. Мы хотим большего. Мы выстраиваем стратегии. Ваша сила — тактика, бой на месте, «разберемся по ситуации». Мы начинаем сражение, еще не видя поля боя. Еще не зная о нем. Для тебя война — это борьба за жизнь. Для меня, для юга война — это жизнь. 

— Для меня война — это деньги. — Аомине прищурился и положил ладонь на рукоять меча. — И веселье. Первого оказывается все время больше, чем второго. Остальное — не твое дело. Можешь мечтать о какой угодно херне хоть весь день, я хочу есть. Припасов на сутки, особо не разгуляешься.

— Еще не видя поля боя, Аоминеччи, — повторил Кисе и тихо рассмеялся. — Не видя, но слыша. Я слышу звук воды и плеск рыбы. Я знаю одиннадцать способов подать ее сырой так, что ты не захочешь есть ничего иного до конца своей жизни.

— Понял. Заткнись и прикрой мне спину. У тебя это вроде неплохо получается, — бросил Аомине, выходя наружу.

— Пожалуйста, Аоминеччи, — донеслось до него. — Я правда рад, что успел.

 

На сытый желудок шагалось быстрее. 

Широкий ручей еще не весь покрылся льдом, и Аомине, смыв с себя запекшуюся чужую кровь, наскоро обтесал край длинной палки, быстро наловил острогой рыбы и наполнил свежей водой фляги. У Кисе были с собой какие-то снадобья и приправы в небольшом поясном мешочке — по крайней мере, досталось и рыбе, и ране Кисе, и обеим пошло на пользу.

Пока Аомине промывал, присыпал зеленоватым порошком и туго перевязывал оставленную мечом отметину, Кисе не сводил с него глаз, заглядывая в лицо и только закусывая губу, когда Аомине чересчур резко дергал. Рана была длинной, но неглубокой и чистой; она шла наискось через грудь, начинаясь под правой ключицей и задевая концом ребра, и выглядела вполне сносно. По крайней мере, явно не смертельно.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кисе и быстро сжал его ладонь. Потом мягко отстранил и поднялся на ноги сам, оперевшись о шершавый камень. — Вот видишь, — улыбнулся он. — Я обещал тебе встать сам через сутки — и я сдержал свое слово.

— Толку от того, что ты встал, — поморщился Аомине. — Иди.

Они шли, прячась между деревьями и не выходя на опушку леса, которая слишком хорошо просматривалась. Пару раз делали короткие привалы, чтобы перекусить рыбой и хлебом, и брели дальше. Пост даже со стороны выглядел совершенно безлюдным — ни дыма из трубы, ни лошадей, ни собак — а когда Аомине все же, крадучись, подобрался ближе, и ветер подул в его сторону, то донесся едва уловимый сладковатый запах.

Идти до тракта через лес прямо сейчас не было никакого смысла — как бы ни хотелось это признавать, дело было не только в ране Кисе. После долгого боя, ночного броска с Кисе на плечах и короткого сна на холодном каменном полу пещеры, которому не помог и меховой плащ, Аомине трезво отдавал себе отчет, что двух суток на то, чтобы пересечь лес, ему не хватит. И вдвоем с Кисе, и в одиночку. Их не преследовали, и можно было позволить себе очень короткий отдых. Не хватало еще свалиться посреди леса, чтобы это недоразумение устраивало вокруг него пляски. 

— Живи, — процедил он сквозь зубы, высматривая на исходе дня углубления в горе. — Отъешься немного, и можно будет захватить тебя с собой в дорогу, чтобы прирезать и съесть при необходимости. 

— Не боишься, что в лесу тебя самого захочет кто-нибудь попробовать на вкус? — Кисе подавил зевок и сонно моргнул. Он хорошо держался, но выглядел совершенно измотанным.

— Вряд ли там сейчас много живности большого размера, сумевшей остаться незамеченной. Была война. Годилось любое мясо. Если в этом лесу еще и водятся какие-то звери, то самого крупного из них ты видишь перед собой.

— Там есть кролики, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Я видел. 

Они исследовали пару углублений в горе, на третий раз им повезло — пещера была длинной и сухой, а на полу в самой глубине нашлись старые следы углей. Значит, можно ненадолго разжечь костер, а дым выйдет наружу через щели в своде достаточно незаметно. 

Ночью повалил снег. Его было видно сквозь сухие ветки кустов, которыми прикрыли вход. Зажаренный с травами кролик был вкусным, угли от костра тлели, тихо потрескивая, по стенам скользили легкие тени. Было тепло. 

Аомине смотрел на падающий снаружи снег, и припорошенный вход казался дверью во что-то странное и неведомое.

— Есть старая легенда, — сам не зная зачем, начал он, уже жалея об этом. Кисе мгновенно уселся на плаще и уставился на него, как ребенок в ожидании сказки. Аомине фыркнул и откинулся, прислонившись к прохладной стене. Спина и бок ныли меньше, когда он сидел. — Легенда о зимнем страннике. Он приходит в тот дом, где вечером зажгли свечу на окне и позвали его, только слова надо знать верные. Если ждать у окна всю ночь, то в самый темный час, когда все вокруг спят, он явится и исполнит твое желание. За это ты должен почитать его и каждый вечер до конца своих дней зажигать в его честь свечу, а если забудешь, то все, что получил от него, обернется снегом. Золото, нужный человек или вещь станет просто тающей мерзлой водой.

— О чем ты мечтал в детстве? — тихо спросил Кисе. В полумраке его глаза мерцали желтым, и Аомине недовольно оттолкнулся от стенки, усаживаясь так, чтобы видеть чужое лицо без наваждения. Пожал плечами, нахмурился.

— Я хотел вдоволь наесться. Вдоволь если чего и было, так только снега — жри, сколько хочешь. Все, хватит на сегодня баек. Спи.

— Скажешь мне, какие слова нужно говорить? — Кисе наклонился совсем близко и быстро облизал губы с подживающей ранкой на прокушенной вчера нижней. — А я тебя отблагодарю. У тебя болит спина, Аоминеччи, я же вижу. И ты устал. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Ну же, ложись. Я знаю свое дело, и знаю хорошо. Поверь мне.

Аомине слишком устал, чтобы спорить с ним, и просто пообещал выкинуть на улицу, если тот будет донимать его своими расспросами. Кисе на удивление промолчал, устроился на нем сверху, стянул с Аомине рубашку, потом, судя по звуку, растер ладони и опустил их на спину.

Пальцы у него были прохладные и очень сильные, Аомине даже не ожидал, насколько, поэтому едва не зашипел, когда они жестко прошлись вдоль позвоночника, надавили на поясницу, потом легли на закаменевшие мышцы под лопатками и принялись разминать их. От уверенных движений по телу расходилось тепло, от усевшегося сверху Кисе — тоже, и скоро Аомине прикрыл глаза, расслабившись.

Кисе быстро размял его плечи и снова вернул ладони на спину, теперь они были горячие и не надавливали, а поглаживали, прогоняя ноющую боль и холод из тела. Скользнули по бокам, потрогали толстый рубец шрама, замерли, согревая, вернулись на лопатки. 

— Опять доверил тебе спину. Это становится дурной привычкой, — пробормотал сквозь полусон Аомине, и Кисе мягко рассмеялся у него над ухом, на мгновение прижавшись грудью к спине. 

Он замер так, тихо дыша ему в затылок, и Аомине почувствовал, как в поясницу ему упирается член. Кисе еле слышно вздохнул и двинул бедрами. Аомине открыл глаза и оскалился, не поднимая головы и не отрывая лба от переплетенных пальцев. Ладони стали влажными, во рту было сухо, и жар медленно пульсировал в теле, перетекая в пах.

Аомине выдохнул через нос и понял, что, в сущности, ему все равно сейчас — убить или трахнуть Кисе. Усталость и злость достигли предела и хотели выхода.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Кисе у него над ухом, сполз с него и закутался в плащ до самого носа, усевшись лицом ко входу. 

Аомине фыркнул, прикрыл глаза и раскрыл их уже только с рассветом.

 

Солнце стояло уже высоко, когда Кисе наконец вылез из укрытия, зевая и потягиваясь. Замер, глядя на обтирающего лицо снегом после тренировки Аомине, крепко сжимавшего в другой руке меч, и уставился на него во все глаза.

— Ты с кем-то дрался? — прошептал он и быстро подошел, зашарил ладонями по плечам, щекотно разгоняя холодные капли кончиками пальцев.

Аомине фыркнул и, не выдержав, коротко хохотнул.

— Ага, с ледяным странником. Всю ночь выбивал из него дурь. Так умаялся, что рубаху скинул. Ты совсем тупой или прикидываешься?

Кисе не обиделся и рассмеялся сам, покачав головой.

— Просто удивился, когда увидел тебя с оружием. Пока мы ехали, ты брал его в руки только один раз. Во время боя, — голос его стал серьезным. — Ты тренируешься? Как спина? Не болит?

Аомине дернул плечом, на котором до сих пор лежала горячая чужая ладонь. Кисе отошел.

— Нормально все. Что с твоей раной? 

Кисе охотно стянул рубаху и размотал повязку, демонстрируя Аомине чистую затянувшуюся полоску. Подсохшая корка крови казалась черной чертой, нарисованной на светлой коже, и Аомине, сам не зная зачем, провел по ней пальцем. Кисе вздрогнул всем телом и посмотрел на него как-то жалобно.

— Больно? — бросил Аомине, натягивая на себя рубаху и вытирая мокрое лицо рукавом.

— Нет, совсем нет. Просто тянет немного. У меня хорошее лекарство. Волшебное!

— Жаль, ума прибавить не может. Оденься. Красоваться будешь, когда доберемся до столицы. Хотя теперь-то...

Кисе медленно оделся, лицо его осунулось и посерело. Он отвернулся. 

— Шрам будет тонкий. Не страшно.

Аомине разозлился и развернул его к себе.

— Идиот. Меня что, по-твоему, волнует, встанет на тебя теперь у кого-то или нет? Шрам и шрам, какая нахрен разница, уродом он тебя не сделал, как был смазливый придурок, так и остался. Нам надо выйти на тракт живыми, вот что сейчас важно, понял меня? Если на нас нападут, им будет похрен, насколько хорошо смотрится твой труп. Я не понимаю, почему за нами до сих пор нет погони, и какого хрена вообще произошло тогда в лесу. Зато прекрасно понимаю, что надо убираться отсюда.

— Если на нас нападут, я буду сражаться рядом с тобой... 

Аомине расхохотался. 

— ...спина к спине. Я тебя прикрою. Я обещаю тебе. Научи меня, пожалуйста. Я смогу. Аоминеччи, я смогу! Ты сам сказал — я ловкий и живучий, и неплохо держу в руках меч!

— Да ты на ногах вчера едва стоял, — хмыкнул Аомине. — И меча у меня для тебя все равно нет. Что мне, было еще и его тащить, чтоб тебе не скучно было?

Кисе покусал губы, приложил к ним сжатый кулак, раздумывая о чем-то, потом мотнул головой и поднял на Аомине горящие глаза.

— Потренируй меня. Можно с обычной палкой, просто покажи, как правильно бить. Я хорошо держал равновесие в воздухе с шестом в руках, ну, давно. Он был тяжелый, правда! И мне совсем не скучно, что ты. С тобой не может быть скучно, Аоминеччи.

Аомине нахмурился. Ему совершенно не хотелось терять время сейчас. Надо наскоро проучить этого дурака, собрать остатки еды и двинуться в путь.

Он вздохнул, ругнулся сквозь зубы и пошел искать подходящие палки.

Вернулся, бросил одну Кисе — тот легко поймал ее, едва заметно поморщившись, когда пришлось вытянуть руку. Аомине начал раздражаться. Какой бы волшебной ни была эта мазь, исцелить она не может и сделать великим воином — тоже.

— Ухвати покрепче и отбивай удары. Упадешь — будешь молчать, пока не выйдем на тракт.

Он сорвался с места, еще не окончив фразы, перехватил палку поудобнее и в шаге от Кисе резко ушел влево, рубанув наискось. Палка рассекла воздух, Аомине так же резко развернулся и двинулся на чудом успевшего отскочить Кисе. Тот увернулся от следующего удара, пригнулся, откатился влево, так что новый удар едва задел его волосы. Встал на ноги, прошипел что-то по-змеиному и растянул губы в улыбке. Аомине заметил, что Кисе держит палку в левой руке, и тут же перекинул свою из ладони в ладонь. Так даже лучше.

— Плясать ты горазд. Только мы договаривались, что ты будешь отбивать удары, а не уходить от них. 

— Я пытаюсь использовать свои сильные стороны, Аоминеччи. — Кисе быстро облизнулся и прищурил глаза. — Я не умею драться, зато хорошо учусь и славно танцую — жаль, что ты не видел. Когда ты нападаешь, ты тоже двигаешься как в танце. Очень красиво. Бой — это танец, Аоминеччи. Я быстро учусь. Очень быстро. Научи меня ему.

— Тогда танцуй, — оскалился Аомине и двинулся вперед.

Кисе уходил от всех ударов, двигаясь быстро, как кобра. Пару раз в его глазах мелькал испуг, и тогда палка Аомине успевала задеть его волосы или плечо, или скользнуть по бедру, но уже через мгновение тяжело дышащий, мокрый насквозь Кисе с ненормально счастливой улыбкой делал очередной пируэт, разворачиваясь в прыжке, и оказывался в безопасности.

Через час Аомине остановился, чтобы утереть пот с лица.

— Еще, Аоминеччи! Я хочу еще! Давай, я почти перестал бояться, что ты выбьешь мне глаз. Я буду отбивать удары, честно!

— Ты точно тронутый, — отрезал Аомине, залезая в пещеру, чтобы собрать теплые плащи, оставшуюся еду и фляги. Одну он кинул Кисе, который хрипло выдохнул, подскочив на месте, но успел поймать ее, не выпустив палки из другой руки. — И я тоже, раз трачу время на тебя. Забей ее снегом, и идем.

 

На первом же привале Кисе начал скакать вокруг со своим надоедливым «Еще!», но после того, как они поели, и он втер в быстро заживающий порез свой чудодейственный порошок, вытерев пальцы о штаны — Аомине хохотнул, увидев это, — его предсказуемо вырубило прямо под деревом, возле которого они остановились. Аомине уселся рядом на край плаща, на котором свернулся закутанный по самую макушку Кисе, прислонился к стволу и решил позволить себе полчаса отдыха. Лес из лиственного переходил в еловый — значит, можно было не беспокоиться о ночлеге и устроиться под разлапистой елью, подложив под плащи побольше пышных ветвей.

Кисе коротко простонал во сне, развернулся и ткнулся лбом ему в бедро. Он хмурился, словно ему снилось что-то плохое. Аомине машинально опустил руку ему на голову — лоб был холодным, — потрепал волосы. Кисе вздохнул, складка между бровей разгладилась, он задышал тише и спокойней.

Аомине смотрел на него, ощущая бедром тепло чужого тела, и не торопился поднимать руку. Кисе потерся о нее, зевнул, сонно моргнул и прикрыл глаза, пробормотав «Еще... еще пару минут...»

Он заерзал и повернулся спиной к Аомине, пальцы задели чужие губы — горячие и мягкие, с шершавой корочкой ранки. Горазд он кусать их, так ведь никогда не заживет. Аомине убрал руку, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев покалывает. 

Он понял, что с нетерпением ждет следующей тренировки. Это было странно и будоражило.

Танцы он никогда не любил, но этот пришелся ему по душе.

Аомине смотрел на Кисе — во сне тот казался серьезней и старше — и думал, какая все-таки занятная штука жизнь, и как далеко она разводит тех, кто вроде бы придуман для схожего пути. Они были одного роста, примерно одного возраста, сильные и ловкие, их детство было не особенно веселым — подростком Аомине сам отирался на ярмарках какое-то время, зарабатывая в балаганах боями на потеху зрителям, и прекрасно знал, что от хорошей жизни канатным плясуном не станешь. 

Плясун.

Аомине ухмыльнулся и дернул Кисе за волосы.

— Вставай. Время для танцев.

 

Преследованием и не пахло. Аомине заставил Кисе влезть на самое высокое дерево и как следует оглядеть окрестности — но, насколько хватало глаз, не видно было ни следа дыма. Лес был темен и тих, изредка шелестели в ветвях белки или птицы, падал редкий снег. Чем больше Аомине думал о нападении, тем больше не понимал, с чего все случилось. Ну не перепились же эти кретины настолько, чтобы начать войну? Пусть Имаеши думает об этом, задачка как раз для него.

А сейчас нужно быстрее выйти на тракт — тренировки можно будет продолжить и дома, все равно у Имаеши найдутся дела поважнее, чем возиться с сияющим после каждого взмаха палки идиотом, который, похоже, вошел во вкус.

Как бы ни доказывал себе Аомине, что надо торопиться, отказаться от удовольствия и не потратить на него хотя бы полчаса во время привала он не мог.

Отбивать удары у Кисе получалось куда хреновей, чем уходить от них. О том, чтобы атаковать самому, пока и речи не было. Аомине показал ему основные позиции и движения, но толку от этого было мало.

— Аоминеччи, ну не злись. — Кисе выставил руки в защитном жесте и быстро подобрал с земли выбитую палку. — Еще немного — и у меня все получится! Ну прости, мне некогда было учиться драться на мечах.

— Ты достал. — Аомине сжал пальцы на палке так сильно, что она почти хрустнула. Кисе рассмеялся.

— Поверь, ты далеко не единственный, кто мне это говорит. Скажи спасибо моему дурному характеру — благодаря ему я и научился так ловко уходить от тычков.

— Ты можешь больше, но тратишь время на всякую хрень и болтовню. И мое время тратишь, твою мать.

— Извини. Пожалуйста, давай попробуем еще?

На этот раз Кисе был куда серьезней. Он сжал губы, прищурился и рубанул сверху вниз, тут же уходя от ответного удара Аомине.

Темнело, они уже остановились на ночлег, чтобы не брести по лесу во тьме, но перед тем, как собрать из веток постель, Кисе уговорил его потренироваться хотя бы полчаса.

Аомине злился. У него было ощущение, что его водят за нос, что Кисе нарочно придуривается, изводя его, как делал с самого начала пути.

— Быстрее, — прикрикнул он, и тот бросился на него, потом резко двинулся влево, оказался за спиной Аомине, развернулся в прыжке и с гортанным вскриком опустил палку. Аомине успел повернуться и подставить свою под удар, но пришлось напрячься, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Неплохо, — бросил он, переводя дух. Это действительно впечатляло. — Только не ори так, иначе я теб...

— Аоминеччи! — этот идиот глядел на него, сияя своим желтыми глазами в сумерках, потом опустил палку и бросился ему на шею. — Аоминеччи! У меня получилось! Первый раз! Первый раз получилось правильно нанести удар!

— Идиот, — выдохнул Аомине, а потом к его рту прижались губы, горячие, солоноватые от выступившей из ссадины крови. Кисе целовал его исступленно, жадно, его язык проникал глубоко в рот, и на мгновение земля ушла у Аомине из-под ног, а вся кровь хлынула вниз, в пах, обжигая член жаром.

Аомине прикусил губу Кисе и оттолкнул его от себя с такой силой, что тот упал на задницу, растерянно моргая и утирая кровь со щеки.

— Сука. Я трачу на тебя свое время, а ты только и мечтаешь о том, как бы скорей потрахаться. Ты можешь думать о чем-нибудь другом, кроме как раздвигать перед любым ноги?

Кисе затрясся. Он поднялся на ноги, смахнул с одежды налипший грязный снег. Взял палку, сжал ее и проговорил тихо, глядя куда-то мимо Аомине:

— Не перед любым, Аоминеччи. Извини, отвлекся. Давай попробуем еще раз.

Аомине не заметил, как тот сдвинулся с места, но в следующую секунду его плечо уже горело от удара, а Кисе с налипшими на лоб волосами сорванно дышал у него за спиной. Аомине почувствовал, как жар растекается по всему телу, бьет в голову, опьяняет, делая каждый глоток воздуха обжигающим и сладким.

— Так лучше? — Кисе неровно переступил с ноги на ногу и поднял на него взгляд. Это больше не был взгляд змеи — скорее южного зверька, который охотится на них, небольшого и юркого, с острыми зубами, которые всегда находят горло жертвы.

Аомине распахнул глаза, жадно впитывая его, запоминая.

Кисе закашлялся, сплюнул кровь с прокушенной губы.

— Устал? — хрипло протянул Аомине, сжимая палку в руках.

— Устал ждать, Аоминеччи. Ну что, станцуем?

Они дрались до самой ночи, пока совершенно не перестали видеть друг друга, только слышали хриплое дыхание и стук палок, отбивающих удары.

— Хватит на сегодня,— сказал наконец Аомине, и Кисе молча пошел обдирать ветви у ближайшей ели. 

Аомине взял меч и так же молча встал рядом, дело пошло быстрее. Вскоре под низкой широкой лапой самого высокого дерева был готов настил, накрытый плащом.

— Я дежурю первый. Пойду чистого снега во флягу наберу, — проговорил Кисе и ушел.

Аомине пожал плечами и улегся. Все тело ныло и горело, но это было охренительное, давно забытое ощущение. Он успел задремать, когда послышались тихие шаги. Замерли. Аомине открыл глаза — Кисе сидел на пне в нескольких шагах от него и смотрел на редкий пролетающий снег.

— Не надоело еще на него глядеть? — хрипло пробормотал Аомине.

— Я никогда его прежде не видел. Не надоело. Я разбужу тебя утром, — ответил Кисе, не оборачиваясь, и Аомине закрыл глаза.

 

До первого привала шагали молча. Кисе глядел на все вокруг спокойно и безмятежно, но его взгляд казался застывшим. Он легко скользил по Аомине, деревьям и камням, не задерживаясь ни на чем, и спустя несколько часов быстрого хода в тишине Аомине начал злиться. Самое пакостное — и на себя тоже.

Подумаешь, кровь ударила парню в голову, азарт от первой победы опьянил — уж кому, как не Аомине, знать, насколько ярким и острым бывает это ощущение, какой силой и вседозволенностью наполняет. Разве не ради этого чувства судьбы в своих руках дрался он сам?

Больше, чем молчание Кисе, злило то, что тело требовало еще. Зудели ладони, сами собой сжимающиеся в кулаки, Аомине ускорял шаг, Кисе молча продолжал идти за ним, и с каждым часом это бесило все больше.

Когда Аомине почувствовал слабый знакомый запах и земля под ногами стала влажной, он довольно хмыкнул и забрал правее. Эти места он знал — до тракта оставалось гораздо меньше, чем они уже прошли. Аомине был слишком хорошего мнения об их скорости, но все же большую часть пути они преодолели. Правда, придется еще раз останавливаться на ночлег, выбираться на тракт зимой среди ночи — занятие не из приятных.

— Искупаешься в северной крови еще разок.— Аомине сбросил вещи на камень возле исходящего паром водоема и вытащил из ножен меч. — Но сперва тренировка.

Кисе молча поднял брови и пожал плечами. Аомине нахмурился, подошел и приказал:

— Возьми меч и, гляди, не урони себе на ногу.

Кисе распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот.

— Давай, чего застыл.

Он принял оружие из его рук, глядя на клинок почти благоговейно. Пальцы Кисе задели Аомине, и кожу будто обожгло. 

Он сжал губы и зашел за спину Кисе. Обхватил рукоять поверх чужой ладони.

— Вытяни руки. Почувствуй вес. Теперь возьми одной левой. Согни. Выпад.

— Аоминеччи, — негромко сказал Кисе, не поворачивая головы. Губы Аомине почти задевали его затылок. — Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста...

— Не мог бы, — отрезал Аомине и сжал пальцы сильнее.

Кисе неожиданно резко запрокинул голову, и Аомине пришлось отступить, выпустив его ладонь из рук, чтобы не оказаться с разбитым носом.

Кисе повернулся к нему и улыбнулся самой сладкой из улыбок, которые Аомине до сих пор видел на его лице. Самой многообещающей. Аомине шумно втянул воздух носом. Пахло отлично.

— Ты предлагаешь мне нападать на тебя с мечом в руке. А ты будешь отбивать удары палкой. Я правильно тебя понял, Аоминеччи?

— Отбивать? Попробуй сначала попасть.

Кисе не пришлось просить дважды. Его глаза сверкали, с каждым новым ударом разгораясь все ярче. Разумеется, он не мог достать острием Аомине, но повторял однажды увиденные движения с поразительной точностью, легко уворачиваясь от встречных ударов и тут же нанося ответные.

Он походил на мальчишку, которого впервые позвали играть в разбойников старшие товарищи, и хохотал каждый раз, когда ему удавалось отскочить.

— Аоминеччи, ну ты и... Ох!

Кисе замер, его глаза округлились. Меч упал на землю.

— Чего застыл? Крови никогда не видел? — Аомине коснулся едва ощутимой царапины на скуле — на пальцах даже почти не было крови — и рассмеялся. — Ничего, скоро тебя ждет целая «яма». А к этой можно было и привыкнуть давно.

— Нет, Аоминеччи. Так нечестно.

Кисе поднял меч и отдал его Аомине. Уставился в землю, качнулся с пятки на носок, потом глубоко вздохнул и пошел к сваленным вещам. Вытащил из мешка ларец и вернулся к Аомине.

— Нечестно сражаться, когда у одного из бойцов нет оружия. Гляди, Аоминеччи. Гляди. Сейчас ты увидишь истинное сокровище юга.

Он нажал на какой-то камень, крышка щелкнула и откинулась. Кисе достал из ларца жезл — длинный, с большим красным камнем на конце.

— Ты собрался стукнуть меня им по голове? Или выменять у кого-нибудь на меч? До тракта еще идти и идти, — хмыкнул Аомине, но подошел ближе, разглядывая странную вещицу.

— Осторожней, Аоминеччи, — мягко ответил Кисе — и из основания жезла со свистом выдвинулось длинное лезвие. Аомине замер. — Иногда самые красивые вещи являются самыми опасными. Хочешь посмотреть? Это — зуб великого дракона юга, — произнес он еле слышно и осторожно протянул клинок.

Он был коротким для меча, но легким, удобным и прекрасно сбалансированным. Аомине попробовал сделать пару выпадов — оружие и в самом деле было превосходным.

— Это — сокровище юга, которое оберегалось много веков. Подарок для великого северного правителя в знак искренней любви его южного брата. Я знаю все легенды о древнем мече, о его тайнах, о том, кто владел им. Я учил их долго и тщательно и с радостью расскажу королю севера все. Я никогда не думал, что смогу однажды взять его в руки, чтобы скрестить с кем-то. 

— Хороший меч подыхает от скуки без хорошего боя. Как плясун без танцев. Хорошо, что достал его. — Аомине протянул клинок Кисе и сжал ладонь на рукояти своего меча. — Давай развлечем его, Кисе.

Новая улыбка ослепляла.

Кисе владел мечом плохо — даже такой легкий клинок был все же тяжелее обычной палки, к которой он уже приноровился, поэтому наносить им удары было сложно, но Аомине было плевать.

Кисе двигался то плавно, то резко, бросаясь из стороны в сторону, уходя от взмахов чужого меча и смеясь всякий раз, когда их клинки скрещивались и звенели. 

Аомине смотрел на него и видел, как через месяц, два, три сможет тренироваться с ним в полную силу, какими упоительными будут эти бои, какими веселыми, и ему хотелось хохотать в полный голос.

Впервые за долгое время он не чувствовал скуки — ему было жарко и весело, и он замечал в чужом взгляде ту же ликующую радость.

Движения Кисе становились отточеннее и четче, а через пару месяцев он сможет драться еще лучше.

Имаеши обойдется.

 

— Имаеши обойдется, — лениво протянул Аомине, откидываясь на теплые камни вокруг горячего источника.

Сидящий рядом по пояс в воде Кисе поглядел на него из-под ресниц и скорбно вздохнул, потерев отметину на груди.

— Чешется, — жалобно вздохнул он и окунулся с головой, быстро вынырнув и отфыркиваясь.

— Сделаешь так еще пару раз — и будешь отмывать волосы месяц, — хмыкнул Аомине.

Кисе озадаченно поглядел на него и зачесал их пальцами назад.

— Ты надумал украсть подарок для великого северного правителя и пуститься в бега, Аоминеччи? Может быть, в далекие восточные земли, где есть волшебные снадобья и зелья, где драконы плавают под водой, а не летают по небу, и умеют исполнять желания безо всяких свечей на окне? Возьмешь меня с собой? Я долго жил на востоке, я люблю его. — Кисе уставился на него, склонив голову к плечу, и потемневшие от воды завитки падали ему на лоб.

— С чего ты взял? Вода в мозги затекла?

— Ну, ты же сказал, что правитель обойдется без чего-то. Ты так смотрел на меч. Явно задумал что-то страшное.

— Имаеши обойдется без другого подарка. Сдался мне твой меч. — Аомине вздохнул, ушел под воду, а когда вынырнул, Кисе смотрел на него тяжело и цепко. Аомине оскалился. Кисе моргнул, пожал плечами. Закрыл глаза и откинулся на покрытые мхом камни, запрокинув голову.

По его обнаженному горлу стекали розоватые капли.

Аомине прекрасно знал, что на вкус эта вода гаже не придумаешь. 

Но не попробовать не мог.

Кисе рвано выдохнул и напрягся под ним, зажмурив глаза еще сильней. Аомине вылизывал его шею и не мог остановиться — чужая кожа была на вкус сладкой и пахла душными южными цветами, металлом, кровью, пылью дорог и снегом. Он прикусил шею за ухом, и на спину ему легли широкие ладони, намертво прижимая к себе. Кисе обхватил его ногами, и Аомине задохнулся воздухом, когда к члену прижался чужой, такой же твердый. Кисе качнул бедрами раз, другой, впился ногтями в плечи Аомине, тихо выдохнул ему в шею, отстранился и медленно открыл глаза.

Они были темными как вода вокруг. Не свет, не мед. Пряная кровь.

Кисе зло целовал его, кусая губы и оставляя отметины на шее и ключицах, мстя за вчерашнюю обиду. Аомине вздрагивал от каждого укуса и хрипло дышал, потом опустил руку в воду и сжал чужой член.

Кисе выгнуло дугой, он сощурил глаза и прошипел:

— На землю.

Морозный воздух обжигал мокрую кожу.

Они кинули охапку плащей на теплые камни возле воды, а потом Кисе толкнул Аомине, сильно и жестко, так что тот стиснул зубы, отбив себе задницу. Когда Кисе опустился на него сверху, он забыл об этом.

Кисе извивался в его руках золотистым зверем с острыми зубами, прикусывал кожу на шее, соски, царапал бедра. Надавил на плечи Аомине, заставив лечь, скользнул вниз и жарко выдохнул на головку члена. Аомине зарычал, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и заставил пригнуться.

Кисе хрипло рассмеялся ему в пах, легко коснулся языком поджавшихся яиц, а потом взял в рот. Аомине двинул кулаком по земле, чтобы не заорать, выгнулся, и Кисе сразу же вскинулся, заглянул в лицо, рассмеялся зло, глядя ошалевшим взглядом.

— Только не кончай без меня, — прошептал он, быстро облизал пальцы и завел их себе за спину, нахмурившись и закусив губу.

Аомине обхватил его ягодицы, сжал их и раздвинул. Кисе сдавленно застонал, оперся ладонями по обе стороны от его лица и попросил:

— Давай ты... не могу, руки трясутся. Растяни...

Аомине повернул голову и прикусил его запястье. Коротко лизнул укус, вытянул руку и нащупал горячий вход, тронул пальцем. Кисе застонал и прогнулся. Аомине засунул палец на две фаланги, согнул, вытащил, сжал ладонь на ягодице. Кисе уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и тихо взвыл, резко двигая бедрами, так что каждое прикосновение члена было острым и обжигающим почти до боли.

Аомине легко толкнул Кисе, схватил за бедро и быстро перевернулся, подмяв под себя. Тот прерывисто вздохнул и закинул ногу ему на плечо. Аомине коснулся губами щиколотки, потом сомкнул на ней пальцы и дернул на себя, наклонился, заставив Кисе прижать колено к груди, обхватил свой член и надавил на вход.

Кисе стонал коротко и хрипло, уходил от толчков, кусая губы и жмурясь. Аомине вошел наполовину и замер — было так тесно, что перед глазами плыли круги. Он толкнулся еще, сжал ладони на бедрах Кисе и задрал их выше, сбил коленями плащи под ними в кучу и опустил на ворох смятой одежды задницу Кисе.

Вошел глубже. Кисе под ним лежал напряженный и дрожащий, закусив губу так сильно, что на ней опять выступила кровь. Аомине наклонился и лизнул ее, коротко выдохнул и медленно вышел.

— Нет. Еще, — попросил Кисе, не открывая глаз. — Еще. 

Аомине зарычал и толкнулся в него, Кисе вскрикнул и двинул бедрами навстречу, не попадая в ритм, еще, и еще, а потом забился под ним, сжимая ладонь на собственном члене, и воя что-то неразборчивое на своем языке, странном и протяжном, над ухом Аомине. От каждого слова, от каждого движения вдоль позвоночника стекал жар.

Аомине задвигался резче, стиснул зубы и толкнулся сильней, чувствуя, как скручивается внутри тугой комок жара, как сводит мышцы на напряженных бедрах, как крупно дрожит под ним Кисе, прижимая его к себе.

Когда Аомине приподнялся на руках, переводя сбившееся дыхание, Кисе глядел в небо, запрокинув голову, и на лицо ему падали мелкие белые хлопья, тут же тая.

— Снег, — прошептал он и перевел взгляд на Аомине. Улыбнулся. — Чудо севера. Никогда не надоест смотреть.

На привале возле следующего источника Кисе отсосал ему прямо под водой, и от этого у него предсказуемо размокла подсохшая корка на ране. Аомине обработал ее, чертыхаясь, двинул Кисе в ухо, промазал и разозлился еще больше.

Ночью Кисе тихо вздохнул, поднялся с настила, подошел к сидящему у тлеющих углей Аомине — до тракта было уже совсем близко, и костер они разожгли без лишних опасений — уселся позади и уткнулся носом в шею.

— Я побуду на карауле. Все равно не спится. Иди.

Он подкинул сухих веток и раздул слабый огонь.

— Жаль, нет свечи, — пробормотал он, глядя в костер.

— Зато окон завались, — буркнул Аомине и улегся под тихий смешок.

— Так какие там нужны слова, Аоминеччи? Ты обещал меня научить.

— Не помню. Да и нахрен они мне уже нужны — я сам стал как странник, хожу, куда хочу, делаю, что хочу, получаю, что хочу. Обойдусь без волшебства.

Утром Кисе улегся ему под бок, прижался и мягко обхватил член сквозь ткань одежды. Когда Аомине сгреб его в охапку, уткнул лицом в мех и улегся сверху, потершись о ягодицы, Кисе повернул голову и с улыбкой попросил:

— Давай по-другому? После твоих тренировок слишком задница болит, Аоминеччи. Ничего, тебе понравится.

Не то чтобы Аомине всю жизнь мечтал дрочить чужой член, но всякий раз, когда он с силой пропускал его сквозь кулак и дышал на ярко-розовую головку, Кисе стонал, выпуская его собственный член изо рта, хрипло выдыхал и снова брал в рот. Он кончил, стоило Аомине коснуться языком щели на головке.

Аомине утер лицо, лизнул пальцы — солоно и солоно, не как кровь, а иначе — хмыкнул и двинул бедрами, низко простонав, когда Кисе надавил пальцами за его мошонкой.

— Но есть я все равно хочу, — заявил тот, хищно облизываясь, и поднялся на ноги, чтобы проверить силки, которые Аомине ставил на ночь.

Они были пусты, и пришлось повозиться, чтобы поймать пару белок. К полудню они дошли до небольшого озерца, и Аомине наловил мелкой рыбы.

— Скоро тракт. А там уже и до ближайшего постоялого двора рукой подать.

Аомине растянулся на плаще. Кисе побродил вокруг, подпрыгнул, повис на ветке. Она обломилась, и он с недовольным возгласом соскочил на землю.

— Что ты маешься? — с ленивым раздражением буркнул Аомине и встал. — Бери свою железку.

Кисе просиял и бережно вытащил из ларца «зуб».

— Долго еще до тракта? — Он сделал выпад, промахнулся и сбил шишку, которая пребольно стукнула выругавшегося Аомине по голове. — Ой, прости. Я правда не нарочно!

— Несколько часов. Дойдем еще до темноты. — Кисе поскучнел. — Чего рожа унылая?

— Приключение закончится, — вздохнул Кисе и снова взмахнул мечом. 

Аомине легко отскочил, сплюнул на землю.

— Точно тронутый.

Кисе делал выпады плавно и лениво, словно спал на ходу, и Аомине раздраженно прикрикнул на него.

— Извини, Аоминеччи, — сонно моргнул Кисе и подобрался. — Замечтался. Теперь все будет по-серьезному, обещаю.

Он стал двигаться быстрее, а после того, как Аомине плашмя ударил его лезвием по плечу, вздрогнул и мотнул головой, улыбнулся и больше не отрывал от него взгляда.

— Прости, Аоминеччи, — бросил он, перелетая через поваленный ствол и с беспокойством глядя на красный прочерк на предплечье Аомине.

— Давай веселей! — радостно откликнулся тот, чувствуя разгорающийся в крови азарт.

Кисе ушел от череды ударов, ловко забрался на дерево и атаковал, спрыгнув прямо на Аомине.

— Я не хотел! — воскликнул он, когда Аомине зажал уже серьезный порез на другой руке. — Может, хватит на сегодня?

— Черта с два! — прокричал тот.

Это было славно, очень славно. Это означало, что можно понемногу переставать сдерживаться — Кисе и в самом деле учился просто отменно.

Удары сыпались на Аомине один за другим, Кисе скакал по поляне, жаля его в плечи, спину, бедра, и каждый раз округлял глаза, словно не веря в свою удачу.

— Что там говорят легенды о твоем «зубе», а? — Аомине тяжело дышал, распаленный, скалящий зубы в улыбке. — Может, он волшебный?

— Легенды говорят... — Кисе подлетел с правой стороны, раздался свист, и левое плечо обожгло резкой болью. — Осторожнее, Аоминеччи! Легенды говорят, что владеть мечом может только самый сильный, самый ловкий, самый бесстрашный мечник юга! Тот, кто достоин называться драконом!

— Что ж ты раньше не взял его в правую руку, идиот, — Аомине отбил удар, с удивлением заметив, что Кисе нанес его другой рукой.

Кисе рассмеялся.

— Да как-то привык все делать левой, решил, что и меч в ней будет удобней держать.

Аомине вздрогнул — под ребрами, с левой стороны, где был рубец, расплывалось свежее пятно.

Он сцепил зубы. Запах крови ударил в голову. Хорошо. Весело.

— Ой! — Кисе зажал порез на плече и рассмеялся. — Больно же, Аоминеччи!

— Если это меч для великого воина юга, — прорычал Аомине, нанося удары один за одним, — какого же хрена мы его тащим на север?

— И в самом деле, Аоминеччи. Зачем?

Аомине замер, тяжело дыша. 

Все тело гудело, рубаха, штаны были покрыты мелкими пятнами крови.

Кисе подбросил клинок в воздух, легко поймал.

— Я так и не показал тебе, как жонглирую. — Он сокрушенно покачал головой и посмотрел на Аомине. Откинул волосы с лица.

Кроме крохотной алой черты на плече, на его рубашке не было ничего, даже следов пота.

Аомине почувствовал, как ветер поднимает дыбом волоски на затылке. 

— Это очень, очень дорогой меч. — Кисе поднес клинок к лицу и вдруг прижался к нему губами с такой страстью и нежностью, каких Аомине не видел на его лице, даже когда Кисе кончал под ним. — У тебя вкусная кровь, Аоминеччи. — Кисе облизнул губы и растянул их, не показывая зубов. — Это очень древний и дорогой меч, Аоминеччи. — Аомине двинулся в сторону, и Кисе медленно пошел по кругу, с любовью глядя на клинок. — Зуб дракона. Самое главное сокровище юга. Поэтому охранять его может только один человек. — Он нехотя оторвал от меча взгляд, встретился глазами с Аомине и улыбнулся ему ласково и тепло. — Дракон.

Аомине оскалился и почувствовал спиной холод — стоящий перед ним Кисе обнажил зубы в точно таком же оскале. Так же напряг плечи, как Аомине перед ударом, так же дернул головой, втянул носом воздух. 

А потом обрушился на него.

Удары сыпались отовсюду, Аомине отбивал их, пропуская каждый десятый, отбивал снова, пропускал. Кисе выскакивал из-за спины знакомым до боли в стиснутых зубах движением, так же резко уходил в сторону за миг до того, как нанести удар, так же рычал, уворачиваясь от взмаха чужого меча.

— Ты славно меня тренировал, Аоминеччи. — Голос Кисе был низким и хриплым, настолько напоминающим собственный, что Аомине подумал о волшебстве и вздрогнул. Это стоило ему рассеченного уха. — Так славно, что и в самом деле стоило тебя наградить. Тебе же понравилось, да?

— Сука, — прорычал Аомине, сделал выпад, ушел вбок и ударил со всей силой, на которую был способен. — Блядь.

Кисе зажал глубокий порез на бедре и рассмеялся звонко и счастливо, отскочил, ухватился за ветку, оказался на дереве. Склонил голову набок и весело посмотрел на Аомине.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько я раздумывал, когда господин мой, великий повелитель юга, предложил мне, лучшему мечнику государства, мастеру меча, который прошел половину мира — и, к сожалению своему, не успел добраться до конца войны домой из-за океана, — две недели изображать капризную шлюху, которую самый сильный воин севера не будет сметь тронуть пальцем, что ему ни скажешь и ни сделаешь? — Он запрокинул голову и захохотал. — Ни секунды! Как я мог отказаться от такого веселья, Аоминеччи...

Он спрыгнул, но не на Аомине, а на ветку соседнего дерева, кубарем скатился вниз, ударил Аомине плашмя по заду и взлетел обратно невредимым.

— Ты так славно бесился, Аоминеччи, мне и вправду стало даже тебя жаль. А как же славно ты меня учил!

— Тронутая сука, — прохрипел Аомине, запуская в него камнем. — Вы перерезали полсотни людей вместо того, чтобы просто попросить меня чему-то тебя научить?

— И ты бы согласился? — Кисе хмыкнул. — Тебе было скучно, я же видел. Господин мой видел это тоже. Тебе было смертельно скучно, и ты ни за что не стал бы учить вчерашнего врага своему стилю боя, если бы тебя попросили открыто. Ты даже не тренировался, так тебе было скучно. Бедный Аоминеччи. Другое дело — тренировать шлюху, которая выказывает недюжинные способности. Развлекаться, глядя на сияющего от счастья канатного плясуна, которому ты своим искусством подарил целый новый мир. Целую жизнь. 

Он рухнул на Аомине, отбив удар еще в полете, и крепко двинул рукоятью меча в висок. Он двигался так быстро, что Аомине хотелось завыть.

Он хотел прикончить лживую гадину.

И хотел драться с ней еще.

— Я и в самом деле был счастлив эти дни, Аоминеччи, — тихо проговорил Кисе ему прямо в губы — и поцеловал, легко и быстро, как обжег.

От удара в живот он отлетел на несколько шагов, быстро поднялся на ноги, скривился и наставил на Аомине клинок, который не выпустил из рук.

— Тебе ведь тоже было весело со мной, Аоминеччи. Было хорошо. Правда?

Он отбил удар, парировал, заскрежетали мечи.

— Вот бы биться подольше, да, Аоминеччи? — сказал он тихо и грустно, улыбнулся и усилил нажим. — Ты ведь тоже подумал об этом сегодня?

Аомине не ответил. В голове стучало гулко и зло — сдохни, сдохни, сдохни — а в груди было сладкое чувство свободы и дикого сейчас покоя. Больше не нужно было сдерживаться. Можно было все.

— Я же сказал, Аоминеччи. — Кисе, наконец, взмок и смаргивал пот, шумно выдыхая при каждом ударе. — Для нас война — это жизнь. Что мне жизни пятидесяти людей, которые не смогли постоять за себя? Это их вина, и ничья больше. Что тебе они? Ты такой же, как я, Аоминеччи. Ты не можешь жить без войны.

Он замер, быстро слизнул пот над верхней губой, распахнул глаза.

— Идем со мной. Идем на юг. У моего господина много золота и каменьев, но нет армии. Давай создадим ее вместе. Она будет самой сильной на свете. Мы победим весь мир. Север и запад пожрут друг друга, когда найдут останки своих воинов. Их лиц будет уже не узнать, зато доспехи скажут обо всем. Мой господин прекрасно все придумал. Люди, которые шли за него на смерть в чужой броне, были счастливы отдать свои жизни.

— Иди ты нахрен со своей войной и своим сраным господином. — Аомине кинулся на него, нанося удар за ударом. От звона стали и гулкого тока крови шумело в ушах.

Кисе отбивался, взгляд его был растерянным.

— Весь мир? Угробить? — Аомине резко выдыхал слова между ударами. — А потом? Сдохнуть... нахер... от скуки.. среди... слабаков?

— Но у тебя же буду я! — воскликнул Кисе с такой обидой в голосе, что Аомине захохотал. — Чтобы драться! Чтобы трахаться! Ты правда думал, я ложусь под каждого? Даже тогда, когда я дал тебе меня взять? Правда так думал?

Кисе перекинул меч в левую и резко взмахнул. Аомине пошатнулся — он рассек ему кожу на лбу, и теперь кровь заливала лицо.

Кисе и сам нетвердо стоял на ногах — рана в бедре давала о себе знать. 

— Я лучший мечник юга! Я тренировался с детства, я не знал никаких поражений, никто и никогда не ранил меня всерьез до того, как я подставился ради тебя!

— Славно сыграл, плясун. — Аомине утер кровь и ударил снизу.

Кисе вскрикнул, отскочил, сжал пальцы на локте.

— Я не играл. Это ты не видел ничего вокруг, несся вперед, не разбирая дороги. Мне нельзя было показывать тебе, что я вообще могу держать в руках меч, не то что сражаться им! Я выбрал меньшее из зол — сделал вид, что отбил тот удар случайно, позволил ранить себя, пусть легко, но это была первая в моей жизни рана! — Кисе орал на него, срывая голос. — Если бы я не спрыгнул, тебе бы просто проломили голову! Уж я-то прекрасно видел сверху, чем тебе это грозило! Тебя бы прикончили, и не было бы больше великого воина севера! Думаешь, я мало успел разглядеть за тот бой? Я следил только за тобой, за каждым твоим движением, запоминал все, что ты делаешь! Этого бы хватило, чтобы перенять твой долбаный стиль, хватило бы с головой! И не пришлось бы тратить время на то, чтобы прирезать тебя потом самому!

Кисе набросился на него, крича что-то на своем языке, он скалил зубы и наносил удары лихорадочно, без всякой системы, но цели достигал.

Аомине подпустил его поближе, кривясь от каждой раны. Глаза застилал кровавый пот, в легких не хватало воздуха. Поляна была вытоптана, ноги скользили по растаявшему снегу и грязи.

Аомине сделал глубокий вдох, пропустил еще один удар, перебросил меч в левую — и двинул рукоятью в челюсть Кисе.

Он не рассчитал только того, что обувь у него была тяжелее и устойчивее, чем у Кисе.

Тот извернулся, взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие, — и рухнул на Аомине, оскалив зубы от смазанного удара, который только задел скулу, и безошибочно двинув кулаком именно в то место, где ныл старый рубец.

Мокрая земля оказалась перед лицом в одно мгновение, Кисе упал на него сверху, схватил за волосы и задрал голову, поднеся клинок к горлу.

— Выпусти меч, — приказал он хрипло, — Аоминеччи.

Аомине разжал пальцы, и Кисе отшвырнул его оружие в кусты.

Он наклонился к уху Аомине и произнес очень тихо и ровно:

— Спокойной ночи, Аоминеччи.

Аомине сглотнул, чувствуя, как в поясницу упирается твердый член. Прикрыл глаза.

— Поцелуй на ночь, Кисе, — прихрипел он. 

— Второй раз. Ты второй раз назвал меня по имени, — прошелестело над ухом, а потом к затылку прижались горячие губы.

— Не ты один учился, Кисе, — выдохнул Аомине, коснулся пальцами чужого бедра — и запрокинул голову так сильно, что от хруста позвонков едва не оглох.

Рывок — и Кисе лежал под ним, захлебываясь кровью из разбитого носа. В ушах звенело, а шея болела так, словно он выбил несколько позвонков, но Аомине наклонился и впился в окровавленные губы, крепко сжимая в руке чужой клинок.

— Я счастлив, Аоминеччи, — проговорил Кисе, когда Аомине оторвался от его рта, спустя, наверное, целую вечность. Кисе целовал его жадно и глубоко, никак не в силах насытиться — и Аомине сам не мог напиться этого пьянящего воздуха из чужих легких. Но рано или поздно, как и все вокруг, он закончился. — Я правда был счастлив эти дни. Я увидел снег. И северное чудо. Ради этого правда стоило жить. Было весело, Аоминеччи. Я желаю тебе, чтобы жизнь была такой же веселой. Это хорошо, что «зуб» теперь у тебя. Ты его заслужил.

— Еще бы он не был мой. — Аомине взвесил меч в руке, приставил к горлу Кисе. Тот прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — На меня смотри, когда с тобой разговаривают. Задолбал жмуриться уже.

Кисе медленно открыл глаза, не переставая улыбаться.

— Лучший меч юга. Херня. И ты, и меч этот. А вот Имаеши понравится, он такое любит. В конце концов, ему же и везли. Пусть порадуется, скотина.

Аомине повертел «зуб», заметил кнопку пружины рядом с камнем, нажал. Клинок со свистом втянулся.

— Правда, что у вас на юге каждый прячет лезвие под языком, чтобы убить врага, когда тот зазевается?

— Правда, Аоминеччи. — Кисе подмигнул ему. — Только не для врага. Неприятное это ощущение, поверь мне — захлебываться чужой кровью. Да еще и отравленной. Оно для себя. На лезвии яд, захочешь умереть — сможешь сделать это быстро и легко. Без боли и страха. Никого не предашь. Ничего не выдашь. А кто захочет это жало вырвать, сам оцарапается и умрет. Весело у нас на юге, правда, Аоминеччи?

— Ага. Весело, охренеть как. А с тобой еще веселей будет.

Аомине поднялся на ноги, пошел к кустам, нашарил свой меч и вернул в ножны. Положил «зуб» в ларец, захлопнул крышку и закинул в мешок.

Кисе попытался подняться и простонал, схватившись за бедро.

Оперся на локоть, неотрывно следя за сборами Аомине.

— Ты знаешь, Аоминеччи, — неторопливо протянул он, подперев щеку ладонью. — После такого провала господин мой и в самом деле отдаст меня в гарем. Если не куда похуже. 

— Сочувствую клиентам, — огрызнулся Аомине.

— Да уж, заснуть им не удастся, — рассмеялся Кисе.

Аомине закинул мешок на плечо, запрокинул голову, поглядел на солнце и зашагал, не оглядываясь.

— Я буду зажигать свечу каждую ночь, Аоминеччи, самую большую из всех, какую найду. Она будет светить так ярко, что будет видно даже на севере! А нужные слова я сам найду! Ты приходи, Аоминеччи, не заставляй себя ждать.

— Да уж приду, — пробормотал под нос Аомине, уверенно шагая к тракту. 

Надо было скорей попасть в столицу и порадовать Имаеши, что впереди их ждет новая война. Не с западом — с ними еще только предстояло объясниться за чертову бойню. 

С давно знакомым и совершенно неизведанным югом.

Аомине ухмыльнулся.

Ничего.

На этот раз война обещает быть интересной.

Главный повод для веселья он оставил в живых.


End file.
